


A Softer World

by inquisitivemind



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Making Out, Multiverse, weird science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivemind/pseuds/inquisitivemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Похоже, в этой вселенной он работает в охранной фирме. Что немного — совсем чуть-чуть — не так смешно, как если бы он был копом, но очень близко, потому что <i>да ладно</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Softer World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529574) by [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG). 



Похоже, в этой вселенной он работает в охранной фирме. Что немного — совсем _чуть-чуть_ — не так смешно, как если бы он был копом, но очень близко, потому что _да ладно_. Он-то — хороший парень? Законопослушный гражданин? Предотвращает преступления, а не планирует? Ну это же несерьезно, ему надо побыстрее понять, как свалить из этой вселенной, или он просто _свихнётся_ …

— Привет, дорогой! – Чирикает паренек с аппетитной задницей, который почему-то выглядит _знакомо_ , когда он входит в квартиру, которую оставлял пустой; целует его и ускользает до того, как он перестает потерянно застревать на этой фразе. — Еще не ужинал? Отлично, а то у меня тут места заказаны…

Он медленно моргает.

… Ну, может, он не так уж и сильно торопится убраться из этой вселенной.


End file.
